Humano, Demasiado Humano
by Molko P
Summary: [YAOI LEMON/UA/SHAKA&MU SHAKA&SAGA MU&AIOLOS] "Torna-te quem tu és!" Já vociferava o filósofo Friedrich Nietzsche. Até que ponto Shaka é fiel ao que diz o gênio que tanto admira? Até que ponto é tão humano, demasiado humano, para então tornar-se Super-Homem? Como lidar com o Caos em si? E porque um estrangeiro graduando em Filosofia talvez tenha todas as respostas?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fic feita de fãs para fãs. Comentários são bem-vindos, sim?**

 **HUMANO, DEMASIADO HUMANO**

 **Capítulo I**

Fevereiro de 2015

sexta-feira

09:44

\- É com imenso prazer que apresento o excelentíssimo Doutor Shaka Deva-Shakti Ayesha como o mais novo professor adjunto da Universidade de Athenas. Senhores.

Todos na mesa aplaudiram. No total, treze pessoas entre homens e mulheres. O anunciador estava em pé e aplaudia com felicidade o anunciado. Shaka, um jovem gênio de 27 anos, acabava de ser aprovado como professor do curso de Filosofia daquela aclamada universidade. Em seus olhos, um brilho calmo. Sorria discretamente aos outros doutores. Seu ar reservado e tímido disfarçava sua segurança de si próprio – sabia que aquele título não era nada além do mínimo a ser fornecido a ele, como gênio da filosofia contemporânea neo-nietzscheana que era. Ria de satisfação, internamente.

\- Diga algo aos seus mais novos colegas de academia, professor. Estamos animados por ouvi-lo! – Falou Shion, o anunciante a que me referi antes. Ele estava altivo e orgulhoso da mais nova aquisição do curso. Novos ares, novos ares! Aquele menino, ainda que muito novo e meio audaz, teria muito a acrescentar ao curso o qual era diretor, sem falar que um "brinquedo novo" talvez viesse a acalmar os ânimos e gênios indomáveis daquele departamento. "Não é à toa que às grandes mudanças chamam Primaveras.", costumava dizer em sala de aula.

Shaka empurrou ligeiramente os óculos, sorriu de modo suave enquanto atava os dedos uns aos outros, na altura do abdome. Haviam ali alguns burburinhos, mas todos se fizeram mudos quando o rapaz movimentou os lábios.

\- Estou lisonjeado e imensamente grato pela oportunidade. Espero que meus parcos conhecimentos estejam à altura dos daqui presentes, os quais a maioria já li e estudei profundamente seus escritos. É de uma imensa honra poder trabalhar ao lado do professor doutor Saga Vetimiglia – dirigiu seu olhar azulado ao homem na última cadeira esquerda da comprida mesa. Ele deu um leve menear com a cabeça. – Que não só foi meu orientador de Mestrado na Universidade da Basiléia, mas também um caloroso colega de estudos e honorável adversário em nossos debates.

Saga sorriu. Aquele menino. O que tinha de inteligência, também tinha de malícia.

\- Agradeço também especialmente ao professor doutor Shion por ter cedido seu tempo afim de me receber, assim como todos os senhores. Espero que possamos ampliar não só os horizontes de nossos alunos, mas da universidade como um todo.

Sua oratória era perfeita. Nenhum detalhe a mais ou a menos. Suas mãos permaneceram no seu baixo ventre e sua voz não vacilou um minuto que fosse. Ele era o típico gênio engomado que todos queriam ser. Sua voz era de um tom grave, mas macio, e o modo com que articulava perfeitamente cada palavra tornava-o ainda mais admirável, altivo. Todos sorriam – uns mais, outros menos, mas todos condiziam com a capacidade daquele jovem de se mostrar convincente de uma maneira quase... Galanteadora.

Mais alguns aplausos e discursos de boas-vindas. Ao fim da reunião, o corpo de professores se levantou da mesa e rapidamente grupos menores se formavam. Conversavam entre si sobre o mais novo membro e sobre amenidades do departamento. No mais tardar, haveria um coffee-break e algumas aulas de início de semestre letivo.

XXXXX

Naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo

5:35

O despertador tocou. No segundo ruído do alarme, Mu desligou o relógio com uma das mãos. Já estava sentado na cama com os pés no chão. Bocejou e limpou os olhos. Do outro lado da cama, Aiolos dormia profundamente.

No namorado adormecido, Mu depositou um beijo suave no rosto. Sorriu. Era mesmo um dorminhoco.

Tomou uma ducha fria bem rápida e foi logo preparar seu desjejum. Café bem forte e amargo, torradas, ovos e qualquer fruta que estivesse por ali. Precisava de muita energia para aguentar aquela rotina que já levava tinha uns dois anos.

Morava num apartamento bem pequeno no centro comercial de Athenas. Foi um achado de sorte ter alugado um local tão pequeno e barato no coração da cidade. Pagava sagradamente o aluguel com o suor do seu trabalho. Professor de cursinho e free-lancer com muito orgulho.

Estava na sua segunda graduação na universidade de Athenas. A primeira, licenciatura plena em história, a segunda, bacharelado em filosofia. Tinha também uma especialização em Fotografia – que era seu hobbie mais apaixonado. Esforçado, estrangeiro que viu que a necessidade de se sustentar era maior do que o desejo de aprofundar seus conhecimentos sobre história antiga e obras de arte. Esforçado e curioso. Um rapaz de ouro. Um namorado dedicado, e um filho um tanto rebelde, diga-se de passagem.

Pôs uma roupa bem básica – jeans e camiseta – e foi ganhar o mundo. Uma mochila pesada nas costas, uma meia maçã na boca, os óculos sempre sujos de marcas de dedo. Nunca falava com ninguém no elevador. Era mais contemplativo do que conversador. Mas seus olhos verdes e pele branca feito mármore sempre atraíam os mais doces comentários de velhinhas e transeuntes daquele condomínio.

Atravessou a avenida e partiu, apressado. Não podia perder o ônibus das 6:22, caso contrário chegaria muito atrasado no trabalho.

XXXX

Fevereiro de 2011

Noite

Sangue.

O sangue pingava na pia e se misturava com as lágrimas salgadas. Cada rasgar lento e profundo da lâmina era acompanhado de uma espécie de ranho, de ganido, de grunhido ou o que for. Palavras e orações entredentes.

O que estava acontecendo?

Dores de cabeça. De novo. Dores excruciantes de cabeça.

E dores ainda mais excruciantes no seu peito.

Queria arrancá-lo fora.

Queria arrancar seu coração fora.

Queria arrancar aquele MALDITO pra fora de sua vida.

Mais um rasgar de carne. Mais sangue. Sangue

Pin

Gan

Do.

"Shaka, aonde você foi se meter?" – Pensava, vociferava, berrava para sua mente ouvir. Ao passo que alguma broca psicossomática ensurdecia seu juízo. "SHAKA! Você quase perde a seleção do doutorado pra esse DESGRAÇADO. Reaja, Shaka!"

Reaja.

Reaja.

REAJA.

Xanax.

"Eu preciso de Xanax."

Com os dedos repletos de respingos e a camisa branca manchada, o rapaz loiro soltou a lâmina no ralo da pia. Foi cambaleante até o quarto de hóspedes, chutando livros e mais livros que derrubou das estantes durante sua pior crise. Derrubou mais uns outros livros – teses de colegas sem importância alguma, atrás de alguns volumes de dissertações ultrapassadas, achou uma caixa de remédios. A caixa maldita. Xanax, Oxy, Rivotril, Sertralina, Prozac e Cocaína – o que você imaginasse de droga lícita ou ilícita estaria ali, em minúsculos saquinhos de plástico isolados uns dos outros.

"Ah, se Nietzsche tomasse um Prozac de vez em quando..." Riu da sua própria deplorável situação.

Tomou uns comprimidos parecidos uns com os outros, até não se lembrar mais do ocorrido.

No celular, alguns torpedos.

"Espero que você se tenha se saído bem na sua defesa, Shakya. :)" (1)

"Você recebeu ligações de..."

"Preciso falar com você. Vetimíglia."

XXXX

Fevereiro de 2015

18:07

A noite estava por chegar e o alunado já estava em sala. Primeira aula de Tópicos de Filosofia Contemporânea, com o professor novo que gerou polêmica no último concurso. Disseram que ele tinha 21 anos. Disseram que ele tinha complexo de superioridade. Disseram que ele era um extra-terrestre que se interessou pelos estudos contemporâneos.

O próprio Mu ouvia alguns desses burburinhos no restaurante universitário, enquanto jantava o segundo prato cheio – até a boca – de sopa de carne. Chegava sempre morto de fome na universidade. Chegava sempre cansado, exausto, com os ombros pesados por carregar tantos livros, cadernos de chamada e dúvidas. Mas gostava daquela rotina. Não perderia uma aula de Filosofia Contemporânea por nada nesse mundo – principalmente porque era a área de interesse da sua tese de graduação. Quem sabe conseguiria orientação com aquele professor...

Mu Amrita estava no sexto semestre da faculdade, e como disse antes, era um rapaz esforçado e inteligente. 25 anos muito bem aproveitados, e sua aparência de menino se limitava somente ao rosto – seu físico, bem trabalhado, era de arrancar suspiros até dos mais "machões" daquela turma. Homossexual resolvido, muito fiel ao seu companheiro Aiolos Petrakis, mantendo um relacionamento sólido de cinco anos. Estrangeiro, seu grego era ligeiramente carregado com um sotaque tibetano. Veio de longe para aprender mais sobre cultura e história ocidental – suas grandes paixões, que só não eram maiores do que a fotografia. E fotografar a cultura ocidental em seu ponto máximo, que são as esculturas e artes gregas? Era o ápice da sua vida!

Trabalhava demais e ganhava de menos, mas era feliz, diga-se de passagem.

Trocava algumas mensagens com o namorado no Line quando a porta da sala se abriu, adentrando um rapaz magro, de longos cabelos loiros presos num coque desarrumado, vestido numa camisa social branca, gravata e calça da cor preta. Óculos de armação pequena e vermelha-escuro, uma jóia pequena também vermelha no meio da testa. Na mão direita, um livro fino mas de capa grossa e marrom, com letras em dourado formando o título: "O Nascimento da Tragédia" (2).

\- Não sabia que o professor de Contemporânea tinha vindo direto do Monte Olimpo. – Sussurrou Misty, da carteira de trás, para Mu.

O tibetano acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas sem grandes reações. – Ele é muito bonito. – Disse, enquanto folheava o caderno em busca de uma página em branco qualquer.

Metódico, Shaka posicionou cuidadosamente as coisas em cima da sua mesa. Bolsa, lápis para quadro branco, apagador, folhas de papel, caderno de chamada e uma caneta. Ao final, permaneceu de frente para o alunado, escorado na beira da mesa, com o antes referido livro em mãos. A sala ficou em silêncio.

\- Boa noite. – Falou, em bom tom. – Meu nome é – pegou um dos lápis e começou a escrever na lousa. - Shaka Deva-Shatki Ayesha – ditou, enquanto que escrevia seu endereço de email. – Sou professor de vocês de Tópicos de Filosofia Contemporânea e este é o meu e-mail para eventuais dúvidas a respeito do que trabalharemos.

De dentro do livro, retirou um pedaço de papel, mas sem abri-lo, ainda, para ler seu conteúdo. – Para sanar eventuais questionamentos quanto a minha capacidade, sou Doutor em Filosofia pela Universidade Sorbonne, onde aprofundei meus conhecimentos sobre Nietzsche e o pensamento Neo-Nietzscheano. Não é de se surpreender que essa será a vertente mais calibrosa neste curso, visto que é a área que estou bem familiarizado. Daí então, iremos contemplar as áreas de influência do estudo Nietzscheano, exploraremos seus conceitos implícitos e explícitos na obra de Michel Foucalt, Walter Benjamin, Heidegger, Deleuze, dentre outros pensadores da crise da modernidade. Farei uma breve contextualização histórica para então darmos continuidade com o conteúdo programático. – Pá! De uma vez só, metralhou educadamente seus estudantes com uma bateria de assuntos que nem metade deles estaria minimamente familiarizado. Por fora, inexpressivos. Por dentro, desesperados. Misty aproximou-se mais uma vez dos ouvidos de Mu e, entre reclamações, ralhou baixinho:

\- Quer apostar quanto que maior parte da bibliografia será composta por textos dele mesmo? – Suspirou, revoltado. – Estava bom demais se fosse somente gostoso e inteligente! – Nova pausa. Copiou o endereço de email num cantinho da agenda que servia para todas as cadeiras de todos os semestres. – Achei que só você tinha um nome esquisito nessa universidade.

\- Pela sonoridade do nome, e pela jóia na testa, acho que ele é indiano. – Comentou Mu, sem se mexer, com o olhar fixo no quadro branco. Copiava fielmente o esquema cronológico que o professor desenvolvia no quadro.

\- Branco desse jeito? E ainda por cima loiro?

\- Uhum.

\- Vai entender.

A primeira aula se deu de um jeito interessante. Shaka explicava suas intenções em sala com facilidade. Copiava alguns tópicos do papel dobrado que trouxe consigo, e, sua caligrafia, no quadro, era perfeita – linhas retas, esquemas muito bem elaborados. A capacidade de método do rapaz era tão grande que dava até nos nervos dos hiperativos. Cronometrado, só não o qualificaria como totalmente imparcial porque parecia esboçar um breve sorriso toda vez que discorria sobre os pensamentos de Nietzsche.

Faltando quarenta minutos para o final da aula, Shaka tirou da bolsa algumas folhas de papel, eram cópias do cronograma com bibliografia obrigatória e a optativa. Distribuiu-as aluno por aluno. Ao passar por Misty, este pegou a cópia e nada disse, sentindo-se intimidado pela aura autoritária do loiro. Mu agradeceu por ter recebido a cópia, em troca, um "Por nada" ríspido e baixo.

Entregues as cópias, o professor voltou para sua mesa, e encarou por alguns segundos a turma, que ainda avaliava o cronograma e a pesada carga literária.

Mu tinha muito a comemorar e a lamentar. Aquele pedaço de papel era o atestado de óbito da sua vida social. A cadeira mais difícil da graduação até agora, com toda certeza. Não só pelo conteúdo, mas pelo que o professor denunciava ser: rigoroso. Mas gostava. Toda aquela bibliografia, apesar de não ter lido nem metade dela, era muito familiar. Muitos daqueles livros acabavam por adquirir para a sua tese de conclusão de curso. Caso conseguisse uma boa nota, provavelmente ia alavancar seu trabalho para concluir a segunda graduação. Não tinha medo de formalidades – Ayesha poderia ser, sim, seu possível orientador. Comprimiu os lábios numa linha reta e suspirou.

Trabalhoso, beeeem trabalhoso.

\- Dúvidas? – Mu ergueu a mão. – Pois não?

\- Professor, meu nome é Mu. Tenho duas dúvidas quanto ao programa e a abordagem da disciplina – Pausa, o tibetano olhou rapidamente para os tópicos em sua mão. – O senhor abordará a perspectiva histórica Nietzsche? "A Segunda Consideração Intempestiva" (3), "Fatum e História" (4)... Fiquei um tanto curioso, já que o senhor pretende abordar um pouco do contexto histórico. Outra coisa, como serão as avaliações?

\- Você é de história? – Interrompeu o loiro, enquanto que tirava os óculos, limpando-os com a barra da camisa branca.

\- Sou formado em história, professor. – Respondeu, um pouco acuado.

\- Logo imaginei. – Shaka virou de costas. Pegou o apagador e pôs-se a limpar o quadro rabiscado. – Vocês são todos iguais.

Uma pausa dramática. Silêncio sepulcral. No rosto de Mu, uma expressão interrogativa.

\- Historiadores são muito metidos. Só não são piores que jornalistas. Acham que sabem de alguma coisa de Filosofia porque entendem de alguns métodos de historiografia. Pífio. – Bufou, concluindo a limpeza do quadro. – Mas eu já estou acostumado com a necessidade incontrolável de vocês de achar contexto sócio-político em tudo. Típico.

Possuindo um doutorado ou não, a soberba de Shaka era imparável. Arrogante por prazer, chato por natureza. Sabia que aquele comentário não levariam as coisas muito adiante, mas as palavras pareciam fervilhar em sua língua ferina. Aquele graduando parecia ser esperto e interessado no assunto, testaria até que ponto iriam suas capacidades. Não era um homem de luxos ou de farras, mas a acidez era seu esporte favorito! Sentia o impulso de sorrir, irônico, por dentro. Mas continha-se.

Todos ficaram atônitos com a patada completamente desnecessária do acadêmico. Olhavam uns para os outros enquanto que Mu, visivelmente constrangido, tentava organizar as frases em sua cabeça. Tinha orgulho de ser historiador, não podia deixar aquilo barato.

Mas talvez, se o respondesse, estragaria sua possível oportunidade de ter um orientador especializado na sua temática.

Mas ele xingou os historiadores!

Mas ele é um acadêmico.

Mas ele não é deus!

\- Mas respondendo a sua questão: Sim, eu abordarei um pouco da Consideração Intempestiva, considero-a mais completa do que Fatum e História. E meu método avaliativo se baseia em três provas escritas ao longo do semestre, com dois questionários por mês. – Pausa. – Questionamentos?

O silêncio atônito continuou. Aquela cadeira era desumanamente rigorosa, mas ninguém se atrevia a questionar por medo de ser, pior do que Mu, humilhado na frente de sessenta alunos.

Amrita ainda tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas de tão nervoso, acabou permanecendo calado. Shaka ainda encarou o aluno por alguns segundos, ávido por uma tentativa de resposta, no entanto, contentou-se com seu silêncio de vitória. Deu mais algumas explicações e liberou os alunos.

A sala se esvaziava e os burburinhos, agora, eram altas conversas a respeito do que estava para acontecer naquele semestre. O rapaz tibetano, acompanhado de Misty, saiu calado a passos pesados, ainda refletindo sobre respostas que talvez nunca daria.

Mas, ah, não queria deixar aquilo barato!

XXXX

Fevereiro de 2015

Sábado

00:16

Shaka saboreava um vinho enquanto que seu colega, Kamus Chesneaux (5), terminava de redigir alguns termos de edição para o livro que estava prestes a lançar. Seu colega de longa data, era editor e revisor da maior parte de suas obras – artigos, livros, ensaios. Desde a graduação já estavam acostumados a trabalhar tarde da noite resolvendo estas pendências. Era até melhor para conversar e rever algumas notas de rodapé.

\- Estou quase terminando, Shakya. Tenho certeza que a Basiléia vai comprar muitos exemplares. Não acha? – Versou o rapaz, vidrado no computador, um cigarro no canto da boca. Kamus era professor de literatura, mas também trabalhava como editor e tinha alguns romances guardados no fundo da gaveta. Conheceu o professor Shaka numa festa de lançamento do livro de Saga Vetimiglia.

\- Eu acho que é o mínimo que eles podem fazer por mim. – Martelou o loiro, sentado na poltrona, observando o céu escuro na varanda. Athenas belamente adormecida. – Não fosse a minha capacidade, o departamento de filosofia teria fechado na última crise.

\- Deveras plausível. – Comentou.

\- A aula hoje foi boa. – Prosseguiu. – Aparentemente aqueles estudantes vão sofrer um pouco na minha mão. Mas gosto disso. Ao menos, aprenderão algo mais interessante do que Spinoza e Hegel. – Mais uma pausa. Um gole no vinho, e um sorriso. – Farei aqueles gregos odiarem Sócrates.

\- Acha que vai conseguir isso? Estamos na Grécia, Shakya. Não na Basiléia. – Duvidava Kamus, digitando rapidamente. – E mais: O mundo não se resume aos Neonietzscheanos.

\- Não acredito que você ainda duvida que eu possa fazer isso, Chesneaux. – O loiro se ergue. – Já terminou por aí?

\- Mais umas cem palavras e basta.

\- Ótimo.

Um pouco de silêncio se fez. Quando terminou de digitar, Kamus deu um suspiro, satisfeito pelo seu trabalho. Jogou a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro e ligou a impressora.

\- Você e professor Vetimiglia conversaram? – O ruivo girou a cadeira na direção do doutor, que permanecia voltado para a varanda do apartamento.

\- Não muito.

\- Acha que ele ainda irá procura-lo? Vocês não conversam desde quando deixou a Suíça. – O escritor olhava para Shaka como um psiquiatra olha para o seu paciente. As mãos cruzadas sobre as pernas, um tom avaliativo na voz rouca.

\- Com toda certeza. – Pausa. O filósofo passou a mão nos longos cabelos loiros, começava a distanciar-se. – Ele ainda crê que temos pendências.

Kamus se levantou. Deu alguns passos até Shaka, encostando os dedos frios no ombro alvo. – E você tem pendências?

\- Não com ele. – Sibilou, frio.

CONTINUA...

1 Esse apelido "Shakya" não é fui eu quem inventou, mas a AriesSin.

2 Livro de Nietzsche

3 Idem

4 Idem

5 Pronuncia-se Chênêu (Com aquele biquinho no "êu")


	2. Chapter 2

HUMANO, DEMASIADO HUMANO

Capítulo II

Fevereiro de 2015

Sábado

8:00

Mu acordou um pouco mais tarde do que costumava – finalmente! Mas, ainda assim, não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir a manhã inteira, possuía muitos compromissos e afazeres reservados para este sábado. Dentre eles, dar atenção ao seu namorado.

Tornou a deitar-se, mas sobre as costas desnudas do rapaz de pele bronzeada, distribuindo suaves beijos por todo o torso atlético que repousava tranquilamente sobre os lençóis de tom azul suave. Passeava por cada musculatura com as pontas dos dedos, formando linhas e desenhos aleatórios. Olhava-o de jeito cálido, amável.

Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes fotografou aquele corpo esparramado em sua cama – Adorava fotografar Aiolos! Não só por sua beleza natural – aqueles cabelos castanho dourados e a pele quente, morena pelo sol grego – mas pelo seu ardiloso desejo de eternizar aquele momento. Materializar aqueles segundos de tamanha beleza, tornando-os eternos e quase palpáveis dentro de uma fotografia. Capturar a beleza em mil disparos. Capturar as mil belezas em mil ângulos possíveis daquele homem.

O grego, aos poucos, despertava com os toques suaves do tibetano. Puxando o ar com força enquanto que esticava os braços, virou-se para Mu com os olhos semicerrados e sensíveis pela luz do sol que entrava timidamente na janela. Sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, mas docemente.

\- Bom dia. – Sibilou, um pouco mais rouco do que já costumava ser. – Que horas são? – Respirou profundamente duas vezes, coçando um dos olhos.

\- Bom dia, sonequinha. – Riu, bobo. – Acho que são umas oito e dez. – Depositou-lhe um beijo longo e estalado nos lábios. – Dormiu bem? – Subiu suas mãos até a testa do rapaz, acariciando-a e afastando alguns fios bagunçados.

\- Dormi sim. Ahhh... – Esticou-se. – Porque me acordou tão cedo?

\- Porque você sempre se faz de esquecido, Olos? – Mu ria de um jeito sacana, não conseguia falar por muitos segundos sem ter de beijar aqueles lábios e aquela pele tão morna. – Hoje é dia de treinarmos juntos! Sábado, lembra?

Aiolos franziu a testa. – Ah, é mesmo. – Um muxoxo. – Temos de ir mesmo correr na praia hoje? – Retribuiu ao sorriso do namorado, enlaçando fortemente a cintura de Mu com a mão livre. – Poderíamos treinar de uma outra for –

\- Nem pensar! – Interrompeu o historiador. – Hoje você não me escapa, moço.

\- Mas eu estou com tanto sono...

\- Duvido! – Num salto, Mu foi para fora da cama, puxando os lençóis e em seguida os pés do rapaz deitado. Obteve alguns gritos e risadas em protestos. – Viu só? Está acordadíssimo!

Voltou-se a deitar sobre o rapaz. Depositou-lhe mais cinquenta beijos. – Vem, amor. – Sussurrou, manhoso. – Depois do treino a gente faz tudo que você quiser. – Mordeu-lhe o lóbulo. – Gostoso!

Aiolos riu baixinho, arrepiado. – Não faz assim que eu me apaixono, garoto.

\- Então eu faço duas vezes!

XXXX

Sábado

9:46

Como combinado havia algumas semanas, foram para a praia de Varkiza, correr e fazer alguns exercícios. Era uma praia linda, repleta de hotéis e turistas. Fizeram um percurso razoável de bicicleta até alguns quarteirões antes para então seguir a pé.

Enquanto faziam alguns exercícios, Mu observava atentamente o seu namorado focado nas repetições. Ele era lindo. Era incrível. Sentia-se honrado por estar com ele. Sentia-se abençoado pelos deuses! E era de se concordar. Aiolos era um belo rapaz de pele e cabelos dourados, olhos verdes, alto, forte, mas dono de uma sensibilidade ímpar. Em suas feições, havia sempre algo de altivez e doçura, algo de responsabilidade e infância.

Flagrava-se então absorto por aquele sorriso enquanto alongavam os braços um de frente para o outro. Aquela testa ensopada de suor deixava-o ainda mais encantador. O cheiro dele, a praia, a areia que reluzia a luz do sol e a luz de Aiolos. Via-se embriagado por aquele espetáculo de homem.

Parou um momento. Segurou firme nos ombros do namorado para então forçar os braços para trás, cravando as pernas esticadas na areia. Forçou aquela posição por alguns segundos, enquanto que Aioros segurava seus cotovelos.

Encaravam-se, seriamente.

Puderam se ver um dentro dos olhos do outro, numa mistura de tons difícil de definir. É como se o tempo tivesse parado um pouco, como se o sol abrandasse ligeiramente seu calor escaldante. Tudo flutuou naqueles olhos vítreos. Como numa fotografia, capturavam o momento.

Passados os segundos, Mu soltou-se e relaxou a musculatura com uma expiração forte. Piscou lentamente, mas logo o contato entre olhos indecifráveis foi retomado. O tibetano acariciou o rosto suado do rapaz. Sério, sereno, encantado, versou: - Eu te amo.

Um sorriso largo se abriu nos lábios de Aioros, que puxou o namorado para si. Olhos nos olhos. – E eu amo você. – Flagraram-se aos cochichos. No meio da praia, no meio das pessoas e do barulho do mar, os cochichos se fizeram necessários para segredar algo que era tão forte ao ponto de ser frágil.

XXXX

Sábado

01:43

Finalizadas as edições, Kamus não se demorou muito no apartamento de Shaka, preparando-se para ir embora ao certificar-se que o amigo, de fato, não tinha nada a compartilhar. Também não insistiria. Não gostava de ser incomodado, menos ainda de incomodar.

\- Eu já conversei com Milo. Amanhã, possivelmente, ele me entregará algumas sugestões de capas conforme o que você solicitou, e então você pode decidir qual o agrada. – Falou o editor, arrumando algumas fichas dentro da mochila. Fechou o zíper e olhou para o professor com um ar de dúvida, uma quase desconfiança sutil. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa para hoje?

Shaka suspirou. Estava de volta na poltrona, respondendo algumas mensagens que recebeu no celular. A taça de vinho já estava vazia. – Não, obrigado. – Respondeu, sem fitar o ruivo diretamente. – Por hoje é só.

\- Tudo bem.

E o silêncio se instalou no apartamento. Ouvia-se apenas o barulho do vento vindo da varanda e dos passos de Kamus, lentos, pela sala.

"Estou a uns quinze minutos daí.", dizia uma das mensagens que o loiro leu em seu celular.

Puxou o ar com força. As dores de cabeça estavam voltando. Inferno.

\- Boa noite, Shakya. – Comentou, enquanto que ele mesmo abria a porta da frente para sair. – Nos vemos em breve. – E saiu. Deixou a porta destrancada.

O loiro, finalmente sozinho, acomodou-se melhor na poltrona, afundando seus cabelos no estofado fofo e cor de terra. Olhava para o teto com um ar pesaroso – não caótico, como costumava ser, mas pesaroso.

\- Porque você insiste em ficar? – Sibilou para o vento, distante. – Até quando você vai ficar?

O vento assobiou em seus ouvidos enquanto que seu cérebro parecia se contorcer em dores e mais dores. De tão acostumado, já não praguejava mais. Praguejar só piorava a situação. Apenas abraçava aquela dor como abraçara seus conhecimentos. Dor de cabeça, Nietzsche e Shaka eram meio que uma coisa só.

Uma massa pensante, dolorida, vagando por aí.

Até quando ele ia ficar?

\- Deixou aberta de propósito? – Sussurrou uma voz mais salgada, grossa, do que a que ouvira minutos antes. Saga entrou a passos silenciosos, sem nem abrir a porta inteira. Em seu semblante, um sorriso cálido. – Vi Kamus saindo do prédio.

Olhou para o outro rapaz na entrada de sua casa de soslaio. Detestava quem entrava nos seus domínios sem bater ou perguntar, mas a dor era tanta, TANTA, que ele se flagrou sem condições de, inclusive, reclamar.

\- Não. – Respondeu, num murmúrio inexpressivo, de olhos fechados.

O homem que entrava no seu apartamento era oito anos mais velho que Shaka. Mas seu rosto era tão jovial quanto. Saga Vetimiglia era doutor em Filosofia Clássica, excelente profissional, e, apesar de não concordar com a perspectiva niilista do indiano, assim como seu gênio indomável, orientou-o durante sua estadia na Basiléia. Aliás, não só o orientou na academia, como em seus lençóis, em sua cama, em sua vida.

Foram amantes por alguns meses. Foram, não são mais. Mas nesse pouco tempo, Saga demonstrou-se um homem atencioso e disposto a reconstruir todo o mundo que Ayesha tinha perdido com aquele outro filho da mãe. Mas o indiano não queria.

Vetimiglia tentou arduamente conquistar o amor daquele rapaz. Sem força-lo, claro, utilizava-se de toda sua experiência, dedicação e inteligência para tê-lo. Queria-o como quis poucos homens ao longo de sua vida. Sua vida não chegava a desmoronar sem ele – era um homem feito e suas experiências passadas tornavam-no num sábio -, mas ainda ficava ressentido com a recusa do mais novo.

O que aquele maldito tinha que alguém como Saga Vetimiglia não tinha?

Enfim, o grego adentrou no apartamento sem grandes cerimônias. Parou no meio da sala, a observar o loiro perturbado. Conhecia-o. Os lábios comprimidos numa linha reta, os olhos semicerrados, as mãos abraçadas aos cotovelos, trancado. Consternado, mas indecifrável.

Pensou em distraí-lo. Puxou a cadeira do computador e sentou-se de frente para o jovem loiro. Seus olhos de um azul profundo pareciam pedir permissão para entrar em contato com os azuis vítreos do outro. Buscava-o, sutilmente.

\- Você mal falou comigo na universidade. – Comentou. – É assim que recebe seu ex-orientador, que te indicou para ocupar a vaga para professor? – Riu, destilando uma amargura que não tinha.

Sabia que muito dificilmente Ayesha ia falar com ele com entusiasmo na universidade. Era formal até na cama, quanto mais num departamento. Mas mesmo assim, não custava provoca-lo para obter um pouquinho da sua atenção.

Shaka suspirou. – Eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer. – Levou as mãos até as têmporas, massageando-as. – Mas você sabe que eu sou eternamente grato a você, professor. – Finalmente abriu os olhos. Seu tom de azul era infinitamente mais bonito que o tom dos olhos do homem a sua frente.

Mas isso não anulava a beleza exterior do grego. Cabelos castanhos-claro amarrados num rabo de cavalo frouxo, corpo muito bem delineado por uma camisa de botão de tecido fino e uma calça jeans preta. Seus traços eram fortes e retos, uma grosseria que dava origem a uma beleza quase robusta. Seus traços eram exatos como um deus grego esculpido no mármore, veias sobressalentes nas mãos e nos pulsos.

Tão belo.

Tão amável.

Shaka sofria em não conseguir amar aquela beleza.

Tinha-o entre os dedos na mão, sabia disso. Tinha-o como o teve no passado. Se bem quisesse, o teria gemendo seu nome com todo a sofreguidão que esperava ouvir. Como já ouvira, como já tivera. E teria mais, muito mais.

Mas porque diabos não conseguia deseja-lo para sempre consigo?

Porque seu desejo mais profundo e ardente estava reservado, ainda, a outro.

Tanto tempo.

Tanto desejo que ainda vive.

\- Shaka? – Chamou o outro. O indiano piscou algumas vezes, a sua cabeça latejava.

Não tinha percebido que, agora, os olhos do outro estavam bem próximos dos seus. Perdera-se nos próprios pensamentos e na dor de cabeça. Estava delirando sem professar loucuras. Estava cego com a visão limpa.

O rapaz mais velho tinha perguntado alguma coisa que Shaka não ouvira nem estava interessado em perguntar o que era, ou pedir para que repetisse. Se limitou a encará-lo com um olhar de interrogação.

\- Está com mais dores, não é? - Saga riu sutilmente. "É só um menino.", pensou.

Levantou-se da cadeira e deu dois passos até a poltrona, ajoelhando-se a altura dos olhos vítreos e azuis. Perto demais. Via a dor, via as dúvidas e a crise que nem todos os livros de filosofia pós-moderna do mundo poderiam sanar. Um corpo tão frágil, resguardado pela inteligência e arrogância de um deus. Era impossível não se flagrar apaixonado por aquele rapaz. Nada mudou.

\- Eu conheço um remédio para essa sua dor de cabeça. – Levou a mão até a nuca do filósofo niilista, emaranhando seus dedos nos fios loiros.

Encaravam-se. Ayesha estava inexpressivo. Perdido nos aforismas do seu raciocínio.

"Amo aqueles que só sabem viver em extinção, porque esses são os que cruzam de um lado para o outro."(1)

Saga era um daqueles que vivia em extinção. O Super-Homem que tanto procurou, bem ali, na sua frente.

E mesmo assim não conseguia amá-lo. Tão entregue a si, o homem dos homens, tão ávido por seus beijos. Mas Shaka continuava no abismo.

Num suspiro profundo – o arrepio pelas mãos hábeis de Vetimiglia em seus cabelos – beijou-o. Sem mais delongas, sem mais indiretas de um jovem mestrando, beijou-o.

Entregar-se-ia, mais uma vez, a quem podia abarca-lo com as mãos.

XXXX

Fevereiro de 2011

Madrugada

Basileia, Suíça

\- Ele não está atendendo.

\- MERDA! - Saga voava na Avenida, furando todos os sinais vermelhos e cortando carros que estivessem a sua frente. Ao seu lado, Kanon – seu irmão gêmeo – tentava insistentemente ligar para o seu ex-orientando. As chamadas perdidas já se acumulavam em dezessete.

\- Ele tinha que aparecer JUSTO no dia da seleção? – Berrava o grego ao volante. Viu como Shaka saiu da avaliação da banca, e viu como ele tremeu dos pés à cabeça quando aquele ser diabólico apareceu na sua frente. O que diabos ele estava fazendo na SUÍÇA?

\- Eu vou arrumar um jeito de confiscar o passaporte desse MALDITO. – Dizia o professor, entre dentes. Estavam já próximos da casa alugada do indiano, faltavam poucos quarteirões.

\- Saga. – Pontuou Kanon, se agarrando no banco do carro. – Vá devagar, em nome de cristo. E você é um professor de filosofia, não o Don Corleone.

O Vetimiglia mais velho freou o carro na frente do condomínio universitário, fitava o irmão mais novo com fúria. – Não é hora para gracinhas, Kanon.

Saíram do carro sem render a conversa. Saga marchava nervoso por entre as casas, procurando a numeração do alojamento de seu ex-orientando. Era uma das últimas.

Ao chegar, viu que as luzes estavam acesas. Tocou a campainha seguidas vezes.

\- Merda, merda, merda, MERDA! – Praguejava. Forçava o trinco, com desespero. Kanon tentava encontrar brechas nas cortinas que cobriam as janelas. Em vão.

\- Arromba logo isso, Saga! – Disse o irmão, também nervoso.

O professor tirou o terno, folgou a gravata e se afastou da porta. Passou as mãos raivosamente pelos cabelos e puxou o ar com força.

Seu amado precisava de ajuda.

E assim o faria.

Correu, e canalizou toda a sua força para a perna direita, chutando a porta com toda a força que tinha. Mais de noventa quilos muito bem distribuídos contra uma porta de madeira prensada, claro que esta cedeu. Entraram na casa sem ligar para o estrago da porta.

O estrago maior, aliás, estava desmaiado sobre o chão da sala de estar. Havia manchas de vômitos e sangue no carpete. Os pulsos do rapaz loiro, muito abaixo do peso, estavam encharcados de sangue. Os fios loiros se espalhavam pelo chão formando um desenho estranho. O rosto, marcado por lágrimas e olheiras profundas, parecia dormir "tranquilo" em meio aquele caos.

Saga lançou-se de joelhos no corpo inerte e tratou de levantá-lo num impulso só. Seu joelho, que ainda sentia o impacto da porta, agora não doía mais por conta da adrenalina. Shaka estava gelado em seus braços, e não sabia se ele ainda estava vivo. Não queria saber. Pelo menos, não agora. Precisavam ir ao hospital.

Kanon discava o número da emergência no celular. Num alemão sotaqueado, falava com a atendente. – Estamos levando um rapaz para o hospital universitário. – Pausa - Sim, estamos no condomínio da universidade. – Pausa. – Não, temos um carro.

\- Vamos, Kanon, VAMOS! – Saga disparou para fora da casa, correndo com toda resistência em direção ao seu veículo. O gêmeo mais novo, ainda no celular, encostou desajeitadamente a porta e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

Em meio a todo esse caos, com olhares de desespero e doses impensadas de adrenalina, o loiro sonhava – ou via? – coisas turvas. Sentia-se chacoalhado ao mesmo tempo que flutuava. Tentou abrir os olhos, devagar. Estava tudo pesado demais, turvo demais.

Pelas brechas que sua visão permitia, viu uma figura acima de si. Robusta, escura pela noite. Quente.

Seu coração, ainda que fraco, deu um pulo. Tentou sorrir, tentou falar, mas sua garganta queimava como as chamas do inferno. Algo o arranhava. Tinha engolido areia? Não se lembrava. Será que tinha confudido Xanax com areia?

Meu deus do céu, tente se concentrar, Shaka!

Em nome de todos os deuses, era ele?

Era Ikki?

CAPÍTULO II – Fim

Frase de Nietzsche, no livro "Assim Falou Zaratustra".


End file.
